In the field of drive systems, and in particularly slewing drives, the ability to attach a slew drive to a post is needed. The problem often encountered with mounting a slew drive is to make sure the drive is mounted square and level or aligned with multiple other slew drives. This can be difficult, requiring the base to which the drive is attached to be square and level itself. Posts or pillars carrying a slew drive must therefore be formed or positioned with great precision. This can be difficult and time consuming during the installation process, increasing complexity, installation time and cost.
Field misalignment of a slew drive creates tension in the entire system. The tension will cause fatigue and result in damage to the system over a reduced period of time. Furthermore, installation time for work crews trying to align post for slewing drives to solar array in the field is greatly increased. Alignment and/or leveling of drives is typically accomplished by the machining of specialty adjustment pieces such as ovular holes, shims, washers, and other incremental fit-up pieces.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved slew drive with spherical adjusting mount.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slewing mechanism mount which allows for making adjustments to square and level or align a mounted slew drive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a slew drive mount which can be adjusted so that posts can be driven into the ground quicker without as much time spent on assuring their perpendicularity to the ground.